


blue and green

by dytabytes



Series: every me loves every you [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU</p><p>
  <i>Raleigh doesn't remember the last time he got this wasted. Maybe it was at prom? He can't really remember.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue and green

Raleigh doesn't remember the last time he got this wasted. Maybe it was at prom? He can't really remember.

He is so drunk. Probably the drunkest he's ever been, and given that he's a member of Phi Delta Theta, that's saying something.

He is also on the floor of the frat house. Not really sure when he got there, but it was probably... some time.

He's not super worried; it's not like he's in a strange place. The floor is all hardwood here, though and it's cold.

"Ah, so this's where you got to, then."

Raleigh smiles brightly when he hears that familiar voice, raising his arms like a small child asked to be picked up.

"Herc! Herc it's yoooooooou!"

"Yeah, it's me." 

"Yay!"

The senior grins down at Raleigh as he stands over him, head haloed by the dim glow of the lights in the main room.

"God, you're drunk as a skunk, aren't you?"

"Maybe? Do skunks drink? I didn't think they did."

Raleigh frowns, but he loses his train of thought because where did Herc go? He wasn't up above him anymore...

"Oh! You sat down!"

"Yeah, well. I'm not exactly sober either, am I?"

Raleigh nods.

"Standing is hard."

"I'll drink to that, mate." Herc looks at his hand, then frowns at it. "Or I would if I still had my beer."

"There's no more beer." Raleigh says sadly. "Mako said so."

"Mm. She's smart, that girl."

"She is! She's smart and pretty and my best friend in the wooooooorld!" Raleigh pauses. "Well, except for Yancy, but he's my brother, so he doesn't count. That's like calling a tomato your favourite fruit. I mean, technically it's a fruit, but everyone knows that it's really a vegetable."

"You know, I don't know if I didn't understand that because I'm drunk or because you're drunk."

"Does it have to be only one?"

"Good point." Herc laughs, and Raleigh loves that sound.

"You should do that more often."

"Get drunk?"

"Laugh." Raleigh tilts his body over and leans heavily into Herc. "It's a good sound."

"Oh. Okay." Herc shifts a little, like he's uncomfortable. Raleigh'd ask if he were, but the movement also jostles him, and he ends up falling right into Herc's lap with a sqwack.

"Ah!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Yoooooou!" Raleigh points his finger straight up into Herc's face. "You are a terrible leaning person thing! You're all warm and comfy and then you move and I'm on the floor!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Herc strokes his fingers over Raleigh's head, trying to console him. It's working.

"... if you keep doing that, I might forgive you."

Raleigh yawns and wiggles so that his neck doesn't feel quite so bent as Herc's fingers keep carding through his hair.

He starts thinking about sitting up, because his neck doesn't ever start feeling truly comfortable, but then he hears a low hum.

“Lavender blue, dilly dilly, lavender green…”

Herc is humming.

He probably doesn't even notice that he's doing it. It's not the practiced hum that a person hums when they're on video or something. It's just a soft, thoughtless thing, the kind of hum you'd make while washing the dishes on a warm sunny day while you're waiting for your cookies to bake.

As Herc sings, Raleigh lets himself drift closer and closer to sleep. 

He hears Herc whisper, "You awake?", but he doesn’t want to get up and pretends to be asleep.

Herc laughs and Raleigh can feel him bend over. He stiffens when he feels a soft brush of lips across his temple.

“What?”, he asks, unsure if he’d dreamed that part up. “Why did you do that?”

“I… I thought you were asleep.” 

Raleigh turns his head to look up at Herc. “Would you kiss me if I were awake?”

“Would you?”

Herc is looking away, but even in the dim light, Raleigh’s pretty sure that his face is darker than it was. 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” He reaches up to stroke Herc’s cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

“Oh.” Herc turns into Raleigh’s hand and their eyes meet.

“You should kiss me again,” Raleigh whispers. “But not on the forehead this time.”

He does.


End file.
